100 Words
by teatrota
Summary: A 100 word challenge featuring states and cities; almost all OCs. Given by fiir . verdepol
1. Poison

**100 Words**

Axis Powers: Hetalia * All Disclaimers Implied

**Notes: **A 100 theme challenge given to me by fiir . verdepol. Hope you're happy Savannah. =.=

*** Stars OCs and state/province/region/city personifications**

* * *

><p>| <em>Poison<em> |

Las Vegas tossed a smirk at a group of women that were eyeing him and watched as they giggled. If he were to go by the pink staining their faces, then they were obviously drunk. He turned to his companion with a smile. Sacramento raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Lifting a glass to his lips, Sacramento managed to down the entire thing.

"Enjoying Vegas, cousin?" He grinned at Sacramento, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure, sure, whatever," Sacramento muttered, downing another glass. "Just get me more of this, will ya?"

Las Vegas held back a chuckle as he said, "You're pushy when you're drunk."


	2. Haunted

**100 Words**

Axis Powers: Hetalia * All Disclaimers Implied

*** Stars OCs and state/province/region/city personifications**

* * *

><p>| <em>Haunted<em> |

Louisiana wandered around a mansion, her fingers trailing along the faded wallpaper. "'ello there, Louisa," a soft voice echoed through her ears. A smile crossed her lips as she waved her hand at the passing ghost.

"Evening," she responded cheerfully. She had long gotten over the pale apparitions with holes and missing limbs. In fact, it seemed to make the place even more comfortable.

Plus, tourists seemed to _love_ coming over to haunted places.

| _According to Haunted American Tours, Louisiana is the 2011 most haunted state._ |


	3. Sins

**100 Words**

Axis Powers: Hetalia * All Disclaimers Implied

*** Stars OCs and state/province/region/city personifications**

* * *

><p>| <em>Sins <em>|

Nevada frowned deeply as his siblings pulled him towards a church. "Okay, I get Utah 'cause she's the most virtuous, but what about the rest of you?" He glared sharply at them.

"You, dearest brother, are the most sinful state out of all the fifty. We, fortunately, _aren't_." Arizona smiled in a mock-innocent way as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So stop your whining."

He looked over at California as his last resort. The blonde shrugged helplessly, though an amused smirk was on his lips. Nevada groaned. "Church. Why not _next _week?"

"You'll just keep telling us that until we give up." New Mexico stated bluntly. Nevada twitched, sending a glare towards the younger state.

"C'mon!" Utah gave the final push, causing Nevada to stumble into the church rather ungracefully.

| _According to 24/7 Wall Street, Nevada is the most vice-ridden state while Utah is the most virtuous. _|


	4. Soft

**100 Words**

Axis Powers: Hetalia * All Disclaimers Implied

*** Stars OCs and state/province/region/city personifications**

* * *

><p>| <em>Soft <em>|

Hawaii woke up in soft white sheets. She moaned in content as she rolled over. In the back of her mind, she realized that she hadn't changed her clothes at all last night before jumping into bed but pushed it away. That could wait an hour or so, couldn't it?

Her limbs ached every time she moved and she was simply content on keeping still in her bed.

Opening an eye, Hawaii looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. 9:36 am; Thursday June 22. Ah, yesterday was Summer Solstice. In her head, she wished a happy second day of summer to…ah, herself, she supposed.

She closed her eyes again and pressed her face against her soft pillow, humming in content.


	5. Fly

**100 Words**

Axis Powers: Hetalia * All Disclaimers Implied

*** Stars OCs and state/province/region/city personifications**

* * *

><p>| <em>Fly<em> |

South Carolina was frigid in the seat behind his older sister, his hands gripping the sides tightly. His face was pale, his jaw set tightly as opposed to North Carolina's giant grin. "N-North, are you sure 'bout this!" he yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Sure as the sky is blue, South!" she shouted back. South Carolina gulped.

"Y-y'know, sometimes, the sky ain't blue!" he argued, really hoping that she would let him leave.

"Fine! As sure as you're my brother!"

She flashed a cheeky grin over her shoulder and South Carolina sighed, sinking into his seat. "Ready?"

He sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

With another thrill of a roar, South Carolina shut his eyes tight as he felt the plane lift off the ground. He kept his fingers crossed because quite frankly, he didn't want to die just yet, especially at a place called Kitty Hawk. (His siblings would never let him live it down.)


	6. Gold

**100 Words**

Axis Powers: Hetalia * All Disclaimers Implied

*** Stars OCs and state/province/region/city personifications**

* * *

><p>| <em>Gold <em>|

California wiped his hand on his forehead, leaving soot but swiping away the sweat. Just as he paused, he continued, picking away at the river. The water was muddy with bits of rock and other things.

In his mind, he remembered riches and wealth. Gold – _gold_, of all things – was found in him and he intended to use every last bit.

Gold.

He remembered finding his first piece. Glittering in all its glory, a large smile on his face as he showed his siblings. They had all flocked here in hopes of striking it rich, just like their own citizens.

Gold. A grin overtook his face as he found a new energy to continue at a quicker pace. _Gold_.


End file.
